


Needle and Sword

by tigers_bedtime



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigers_bedtime/pseuds/tigers_bedtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shang studies his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needle and Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated work [2007]

Her hands, now familiar. Lean, short, and calloused fingers which appear to be delicately crafted for woman’s work. Yet needle and sword decorate the skin with nicks and shiny burns, a map of her tenacity. At dusk these hands spill the tea. They push her black hair from her black eyes. When it is dark, they sweep tenderly over (clasp fiercely to) his shoulders like two pale, small leaves.


End file.
